


Shining Aces - Soul Mirror

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Shining Aces [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, Corruption, F/F, Semi-Twinning, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Faced with a corrupted Ace from her past, Kyrie gets a first-hand taste of how she usually broke girls into serving evil.
Series: Shining Aces [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010679
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Shining Aces - Soul Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 46.

“LOVE-FILLED FORGE BLAST, SPREAD-FIRE!”

The powerful and determined voice of Forge Ace, alias Kyrie Kenzaki, cried out as she fired a series of heart-shaped beams from her preferred weapon, the Forge Blaster. Mowing down several Shuffles, card-themed mooks that had once been her allies when she was still a villain, ones that were now fighting against her thanks to their new masters.

“They just keep on coming, Kyrie!” The voice of her partner and Sprite, Millin, echoed through her mind as the heroine reloaded her weapon while backing away from the dagger-wielding Shuffles. “Are you sure we should’ve gone into the crowd of them? Mom said they were super dangerous in groups, and-”

Another blast fired from the heart-barreled Forge Blaster, knocking several of the featureless feminine mooks aside in what felt like mere moments. “Yeah, if we don’t take them out now, we’re going to be on the other foot when we find the Ace. Have you gotten a lock on one yet?” Kyrie said as she adjusted her dress, frowning as she noticed that it had gotten a bit of dirt on it…

“Not really, it’s hard to-” Millin responded, only to let out a yelp as a burst of energy overwhelmed both of them, knocking a bunch of those minions aside in a matter of moments. “Never mind, they’re here! Dunno which one though, but they’re super dangerous! Otherwise they wouldn’t put out that much energy!”

The frilly heroine brought her rifle sights up as she held it in the direction of the smoke straight ahead, only to see… Herself? Or at least, something that looked damn near identical to her, coming out of the smoke. Unlike the Sprite, she had a vague idea of who that could be, and to confirm it…

She pulled the trigger, firing a shot straight through her other self, who shattered and revealed a smirking woman behind it. A woman with long grey hair and a shiny bodysuit that pressed most of her features against her body, barring a tiny hole on her chest for her supple cleavage to breathe.

“Ara, you broke my Reflector. You’re no fun as always, Kyrie.” The woman mused as she slowly stretched, her shiny bodysuit acting like a mirror to her surroundings. “Not to mention, you gunned down all my adorable Shuffles. Now how am I going to have wonderful girls to reflect myself upon?” She bemoaned, all while running her hands along her body like it was some sort of temple…

Kyrie sighed as she spun her rifle, dispelling it and causing Millin to appear on her shoulder. “Mirror Ace. Can’t say I like the new you, I preferred when you were trying to be like others. Now you just impose yourself. And you’re doing a real crummy job of it too, I have to say.” She complained, running a hand through her own hair as she glared straight ahead.

“She’s like a mirror, Kyrie! Does that mean she’ll shatter if we hit her? Like that other version of yourself?” The red-haired Sprite chimed on her shoulder, while tapping away at her chin all ponder-like. She wasn’t the smartest after all.

Mirror Ace chuckled as she lowered her arms, snapping her fingers to reveal a masked Sprite on her shoulder, one that seemed to be made out of glass. “Your Sprite’s a real cutie, Kyrie. Much cuter than the mechanical one you had when you were Killa. I kinda want it, to be honest.” 

“She’s not for sale, Mirror.” Kyrie quickly shot back, as she brushed a hand through her punk-like hair. “You want her? You’re gonna have to beat me and take her, and I won’t lose to a funhouse mirror like you!” She asserted her confident self as she snapped her fingers, ready to fight with her Blaster at her side…

In that moment, right when she was about to turn her partner into a weapon like she always did, she was most vulnerable. And that vulnerability was one that the villainous Ace would happily take advantage of!

“SOUL MIRROR!”

The world around them flashed for a brief second, forcing the heroine to shield her eyes as she heard her companion scream from the bright light. When she moved her arm away to reveal the world at large…

“Kyrie! Help!” Millin was now on the villainous’ Ace’s shoulder, and on hers was the masked glass one, the corrupted former partner of Mirror Ace. “I don’t wanna be over here! She’s creepy! She’s breathing on me funny!”

The heroine grit her teeth as she tried to manifest her weapon, only for the glass-like Sprite to giggle and slip onto her chest instead, making her blush as a heat spread through her. “Damnit, of course it doesn’t listen. Millin! Hold on until I find a way to punch her lights out!”

“Oh, you want to hurt me? You wanna hurt your little friend? Aren’t you the worst, Kyrie? No wonder they called you Killa when you were on my side.” The villain giggled, all while she stroked through the hair of the vulnerable little Sprite, giving her adorable kisses to spoil her like a good partner would.

Kyrie didn’t like what she was seeing, but perhaps what was worse than that was the way that she was forced to do the very same to the glassy Sprite that had been forcibly bonded with her. Every kiss that she left on that glossy substance made her gag, every look at it made her heart twist and turn in disgust. It was a pale mockery of the real thing, especially with that mask…

“Such a cutie, you really are. Millin was your name? Your mother must’ve really loved you for picking such a wonderful name, let me hold you real nice and close…” The bodysuited Ace giggled as she kept playing with the tiny sprite’s hair, only to slip her straight into her cleavage window, putting her as close to her corrupted heart as she could possibly be…

The heroine was forced to mimic every action taken, just in more overt ways due to the lack of any cleavage to display. Instead, she was forced to pull down the collar of her outfit slightly, tearing it in places as she stuffed the glass imitation in between her breasts, making a shiver run down her spine.

“Kyrie! Heeeeelp!” Millin cried out as she tried to wiggle free from those big boobies, only to huff and puff as she was stuck. “It’s not faaaair! Why’re there so many booby monsters amongst the Aces? Lemme out! I don’t wanna bond with you!”

Mirror Ace just took the insult in stride as she put her hands over her chest, weaving her fingers together as she whispered a couple of words. In a matter of seconds, a dark energy started to spike out from her, taking on a similar shape as the energy that spiked whenever a proper Ace tried to use her finishing move… Which required tapping into the Sprite that they were partnered with.

It didn’t take a genius to figure out why she was doing it. And yet Kyrie was forced to follow along, putting her hands together. ‘Damnit, no!’ She thought, as her lips worked against her. “I call upon the power to grasp happiness!” The heroine cried out in a hushed tone, sending her own energy into overdrive, synchronizing with the glassy Sprite between her breasts…

Her body felt a powerful shock, as her eyes were forced to close…

\---

As soon as the connection was made, she fell into her mental mindscape. Just like she had done many years ago, when she was on the aggressive end of this. To corrupt those that stood in the way of Dealer and Joker, she had invaded the minds of others and killed their inner hope, turning them into Shuffles the hard way.

She looked around, seeing that her mindscape was now occupied by mirrors, all of them peering down on her. Mirrors that reflected her soul… She hated it. She hated looking at herself in a mirror, and when it was connected to a corruptive influence like this, it got even worse.

The purple-haired punk ran through the mirrors in her mind, hoping to reach through and sever the connection. She smashed through reflections of her heroic self, her ordinary self, her younger self, even her face-marked villainous self, Ace Killa…

Eventually, her legs gave out. She crashed into another mirror, one that refused to break apart. One that reflected her, just like all the others… But this one didn’t reflect something she had been. This one reflected what she would become.

Kyrie stood up slowly, coughing as she looked at her reflection. Scowling as she saw herself wearing a bodysuit, just like Mirror Ace. The exact same even. The only difference was the outline that she had compared to the other Ace, and her head. The rest was exactly the same. She was trying to imprint on her…

“And what’s so wrong about being imprinted on?”

The reflection spoke, stepping out of the mirror with a grin as she grabbed a hold of her original self. “What’s so bad about giving in and not thinking, when you’ve been such a waste?” The other version of herself giggled, her irises having been replaced with glass so any look into her eyes just reflected back at the original watcher.

“Piss off, you’re not me!” Kyrie shouted as she tried to kick the other girl away, only to have her kick grabbed by yet another Mirror-themed copy of herself. “And neither are you! You’re all fakes that should disappear from my head!”

They both giggled, as several more popped out of the mirrors that still remained intact. “We are you. We reflect what’s in your heart. And what’s in your heart but pure submission to evil, like all those years ago?” They said in unison, each of them coming closer as they outnumbered her. Every time she breathed, two more appeared, and they were multiplying even then…

She quickly got buried in them, screaming as they each began to reflect one another, only for them all to come to a stop… And when they retracted, who was now inside the mirror, but the woman who dared try to resist her inner heart’s reflection?

The real Kyrie was frozen in the mirror, all while her other selves giggled as they reflected one another. Her heart had been turned over to the side of evil…

\---

Forge Ace’s dress dispeled, revealing an undamaged woman underneath. One who still had her Sprite smugly resting within her cleavage, one who looked ahead at Mirror Ace with an almost seductive smile on her face…

“That’s a much better look on you, Kyrie. Look at your little friend too, she’s muuuch cuter now.” The villainess giggled, plucking Millin out from her cleavage, revealing that her power had managed to turn her into a living mirror, while still maintaining the same outline as before. And she even had a cute mask too, one that signified how far she had fallen.

Kyrie’s smile widened as she plucked ‘her Sprite’ out from her chest, before closing her eyes as her energies started flaring up. She could feel the power within her, the one that had reflected into her by the mirror-like Sprite. One that begged to be released in a burst, to wrap around her and transform her forever..!

“Set up! Mirror!”

Her clothes burst off her, and the Sprite shattered just the same. The shards sunk into her, leaving no wounds nor any pain, as the glass spread across her body forming the outline of a second layer of skin. A shiny, reflective layer, stretching out and covering everything but her cleavage, just like the woman across from her…

The newly corrupted heroine, inheriting the power of Mirror Ace, giggled as she stretched, letting the world reflect on her glass-like bodysuit. All while her true partner drifted towards her, sliding straight into that hole she was meant for. 

Forge Ace was gone. And another Mirror Ace had been born, ready to imprint herself upon many, many more...


End file.
